Lime
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: After many years, Gohan finally finds Lime again, in high school no less! But read to see how this turns out. (Guys it's I saw this old fanfiction of mine, and as I read it i realized that I could make it much better, so I did, tell me what you think, the other older version is called Gohan and Lime together forever, the difference in writing ability will shock most of you)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 **Okay guys I just re-read this fanfic of mine and my goodness I cringed a lot, so I decided I am going to rewrite it and let you guys decide whether my writing ability has improved, I will not remove the old version so that you guys can see the journey of writing I endured to become a better author, most of it will be the same just I will go over it again and try and make it better.**

 **Note Great Saiyaman will be here just not going to be a Great Disgrace to all super heroes. Personally I think Akira Toriyama made him a loser to make super heroes from different cartoons or anima\mange look like a disgrace…that's what I said before but now I think that it was just Akira Toriyama's idea of a funny gag…which I still personally don't like, Saiyaman could have been much cooler, starting with his damn name, Saiyaman sounds like cringe and accident had a baby, I mean The Gold Fighter was cooler, personally I would have name him Gold Flame or something remotely okay, but like I said The Gold Fighter was still better than Saiyaman.**

 **I honestly thought that's what he thought about super heroes; A bunch of strong people in costumes that act like a bunch of retards, but don't get me wrong I don't mind a good cartoon or anime\ mange, I like justice league movies, although that is old news now, the Avengers Infinity War was released and I watched it, and that movie just left me empty inside, it's a good movie don't get me wrong but talking about it could lead to me revealing spoilers and there is nothing more that I hate than an asshole spoiling a movie for me.**

 **So on to the story…**

It was a cold morning for Gohan he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Until something violently jumped on him and screamed. "Gohan. WAKE UP! GOHAN!" Gohan immediately shot out of bed ready for anything, his senses and skill may have dulled over the years but Gohan was still sharper than most.

"What is it Goten? What's wrong?" Asked Gohan in a serious tone, you would swear he was in a fight.

"Mom said if you don't wake up to get your breakfast I can have it, so hurry up if you don't want me eating all your food" Said Goten while running to the kitchen. Gohan stood there dumbfounded and sweat-dropping.

"Note to self don't jump out of the bed until I have sensed the area" Said Gohan to no one in particular, he fell back on his bed before he relaxed a little bit, he got up before he took a shower then got dressed in his usual scholar clothes and want to the kitchen for some breakfast. After his large breakfast he gave his mom a peck on the cheek before heading out the door he inhaled a large amount of air and grinned a wide smile, today felt like it was going to be a good day, he couldn't explain it, there was just something in the air, he clicked a button on his watch before he changed into The Great Saiyaman and flew to high school at a leisurely pace.

Saiyaman was flying high until he heard gun shots and screams sound off in the distance, he immediately flew there and saw a robbery in progress, he scratched his chin before he walked up to the bank, citizens and cops alike stepped out of his way as he made his way to the bank, the first bank robber saw Saiyaman and called out to the rest. "Code Red! Saiyadork is here!" The crook called out. Gohan frowned. "Aw come on…Saiyadork? I'm cool!" Yelled Saiyaman in mild irritation as the crook just scoffed which he pretty soon came to regret. The crowd of people watched as Saiyaman made quick work of the armed robbers. Everyone knew Saiyaman was a loser but they also knew that he didn't like being called a dork or loser and anyone stupid enough to call him that to his face had a death wish, but he is their savior so who were they to judge him and his very unusual dances and weird lines as long as he never turned on them.

A few minutes later he was on his way back to high school. "Man it's like the crooks get easier, I give my lightest chop to the neck and then unconscious" Said Gohan as he glanced down to his hand. "Well I am quite strong even compared to other powerful people like Vegeta and Piccolo even Dad" Said Gohan.

Finally as he got to his class, he felt a familiar energy signature but couldn't really put his finger on it. He ignored it and sat in his seat and waited for class to begin, after a few minutes Mr. Bronwyn stepped in the door. "Good morning everyone, now keep quiet or I no one will be getting their marks for the English Paper you wrote a week ago" Said the teacher as he achieved the desired volume almost instantly, he smiled lightly with his eyes closed. _'I just know how to shut em up'_ Thought Mr. Bronwyn.

"Today we have a new student in class" Said the teacher.

"Yo, Gohan looks like you're no longer the new kid. Said Sharpner, Gohan glanced to him before looking back at the door his face was glued to the door because the energy he felt behind the door was so familiar. Videl noticed his expression.

"What's wrong Gohan? You scared this new kid is going to steal your spotlight?" Asked Videl with a tiny playful smirk.

"No...Of course not!" Said Gohan a little flustered as Videl just smiled more, Gohan always cute when he flustered. _'But I wonder who this person is? The energy feels familiar very familiar…wait a minute…It can't be…Lime!'_ Thought Gohan. _'I haven't seen her for a very long time she was my first girlfriend we vowed that day, the day I left that we will keep on searching for each other either in this world or the next that we will never truly be apart'_ Thought Gohan fondly.

"She almost scored perfect scores in all her entry exams above 96 in all of her subjects. That's your cue my girl" Said the teacher the next thing that happened mentally tore Gohan and many other males in the classroom apart.

She was the hottest thing on legs he has ever seen, bright orange hair a tank top and a skirt and a body to die for, every single guy in class was shocked they expected a nerd with glasses and a poor sense of fashion to walk in the class.

"Hay there babe, want to go out with a real man tonight" Said one guy in class as he dry humped the air.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend I have been waiting for a long time to see him again and I'm still waiting" Said Lime "Wait why are you waiting for a guy". Asked another guy in class. "Because I fell in love with him when I was 11 and we vowed to each other we would search until we found each other" Said Lime.

"When last did you see him face to face or even hear his voice" Asked the same guy.

"About 7 years" She replied. All of the boys suddenly got very jealous of the guy that has her because she's totally loyal, hot, smart she was the total package.

"Ok settle down class" Said the teacher suddenly Gohan put up his hand "Yes what is it Gohan Son?"

When the teacher mentioned the name Gohan Son, Lime froze in her place because only one boy had that name. She glanced up at the boy, she slowly asked, unsure whether she was just being hopeful. "Gohan is that you?" She asked.

"First answer me this is your name Lime Ataki" Asked Gohan, he felt his chest tighten at the prospect of this girl being Lime, his first and only love, he was scared to hear the answer but now that she was here he couldn't afford not to ask, he closed his eyes as he waited.

"Yes" She said before she felt her eyes start to tear at the sight of him, she felt it in her heart that this was the same Gohan that had helped her all those years ago, the boy she fell in love with. Gohan exhaled in relief and happiness. "Excuse me sir can I sit next to Gohan Son?" She asked while her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Sure my dear" Smiled the teacher. "Go right ahead and don't forget to kiss him as well, by the way you spoke, I guessed that was him" Said the teacher as he thought ' _Ahh young love'_ thought the teacher.

At that moment she ran up to Gohan and Gohan ran up to her they both kissed each other passionately. The whole class was dumbfounded, and Videl was shocked to say the least, she had to control herself as she felt her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out.

Gohan and Lime pulled apart after a couple seconds of kissing. Videl screamed finally found her voice.

"What the hell Gohan! I taught you were a good boy" Exclaimed Videl, she didn't know why but she felt…irritated at the sight, Gohan turned to her before responding.

"Not now I just met the love of my life again after 7 years" Said Gohan with the biggest toothy grin he could muster, he felt an unexplainable amount of joy, his mom will be happy to hear this.

"Gohan, do you still have it…the necklace I gave you?" Asked Lime.

"Ya I still got it" He said as he pulled it out of his shirt. "Here, do still have mine" Asked Gohan.

"Ya here it is" She pulled it out of her top.

"Can you two now take a seat" Said the teacher.

"Yes sir" They both said in union. As they sat down Videl said "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Gohan why didn't you tell us?" Asked Videl, trying to hide her unexplainable irritation.

"Ya why Gohan?" Asked Erase.

"Ya Gohan, it's so strange you dating a hot girl" Said Sharpner as he leaned back and flexed his muscles.

"Ya I thought I lost her, but now she's back in my arms again and you guys didn't ask me" Answered Gohan as he stared at Lime, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The rest of the day want by the news spread about Gohan and Lime. He was truly happy, he never once thought fate would deal him these cards, but now that fate did, he was going to make sure he didn't waste it.

 **So what did you think? Have I improved? Okay I know I have but, I would like you all to tell me by how much, rate it out of ten, this one and the other one I posted a while ago, thank you for reading, remember to review.**


End file.
